Because of you
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Canon/Aku sudah tak menangis lagi/Semua tugas yang diberikan oleh Hokage-sama selalu kukerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh/Sebentar lagi usiaku 17/Tubuhku juga sekarang sudah tinggi/Dan sebentar lagi aku akan jadi Jounin... RnR?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
><strong>

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning: Canon, (maybe) OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc…**

****Dont Like Dont Read.****

* * *

><p>•<strong>｡ ⌒ <strong>**... Because of you ... ⌒ ****｡•**

**By: CharLene Choi  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benda berbentuk kotak dan berwarna biru laut itu mengeluarkan suara yang nyaring tepat pada pukul setengah enam. Suara ribut itu membangunkan si pemilik kamar yang tengah terbuai oleh mimpi. Shikamaru menyibak selimut berwarna hijau lumut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan malas, ia bangkit dan duduk di tepian ranjang sambil meraih sang asal suara—mematikannya. Matanya masih terasa berat, tapi di paksakannya untuk terbuka.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu—meraih handuk yang tergantung disana. Dengan terhuyung-huyung ia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu sejam bagi pemuda bermarga Nara itu untuk mandi, ia hanya menghabiskan dua menit saja untuk membersihkan dirinya, apalagi ia tak betah dengan guyuran air yang dingin.

Masih dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka, ia mengenakan pakaian yang biasa di kenakannya—kaos hitam lengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang. Selesai berpakaian, ia mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang basah dengan handuk dan mengikatnya ke atas—yang bentuknya hampir menyerupai buah nanas. Lalu ia mengenakan _hitai ate_-nya di tempat biasa—terikat di lengan kirinya. Setelah itu meraih jaket _jounin_-nya yang tersampir di meja dan mengenakannya. Ia segera melompat keluar dari jendela kamarnya dan berkelebat pergi di kegelapan shubuh, meninggalkan sang jendela yang terbuka lebar .

**#**

_Greekk..._

Pintu kayu itu terbuka perlahan, Temari keluar dengan tubuh terbalut handuk berwarna putih, rupanya ia baru saja selesai mandi. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, mungkin karena airnya yang terlalu dingin, apalagi ia mandi terlalu pagi.

Tubuh menggigilnya berjalan menuju lemari kayu berwarna cokelat tua, dengan perlahan jemarinya membuka pintu lemari. Di ambilnya sebuah pakaian yang biasa di kenakannya—kimono simple berwarna hitam lengkap dengan obi merahnya yang membuatnya terlihat anggun dan dewasa. Selesai berpakaian, ia mengikat rambut pirangnya menjadi empat, lalu mengenakan _hitai ate_-nya di dahi. Ia mengencangkan tempat kipas besarnya sebelum memasukkan sang kipas. Setelah merasa semuanya siap, ia melangkah perlahan keluar dari kamar penginapannya.

Kaki jenjang nan rampingnya berjalan menjauhi pintu penginapannya. Jalanan Konoha masih sangat sepi, tampaknya para penghuninya masih banyak yang terbuai di alam mimpi.

"Mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" sebuah suara bernada malas dan langsung disusul dengan satu kuapan lebar tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

_Iris teal_-nya membulat, ia tampak terkejut dan tak menduga dengan kehadiran si pemilik suara.

"Semuanya masih tidur saat ini," sambung pemuda itu malas sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang—" perkataannya tertahan. Meski tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda dari keluarga Nara yang terkenal pemalas itu, tapi sepertinya ia bisa langsung menguasai diri. Ia melangkah perlahan dan Shikamaru mensejajari langkahnya. "Aku tipe orang yang segera pulang ketika urusan ku sudah selesai," jelas Temari datar akhirnya.

"Bahkan tanpa sempat sarapan?" entah ia sadar atau pun tidak, dari nadanya bertanya tertangkap seberkas kekhwatiran, dan sayangnya gadis berambut pirang itu sama sekali tak menangkap hal itu.

"Aku bisa menemukan sebuah kedai teh atau semacamnya di tengah perjalanan pulang," sahutnya datar. "Lalu sedang apa kau?" tanya balik sang gadis Suna.

"Merepotkan sih. Tapi aku ditugaskan mengawalmu. Ini adalah misi. jadi aku tak punya pilihan," jawab Shikamaru malas sambil memandang Temari dengan malas juga.

Temari tersenyum manis ketika mendengar keluhan Shikamaru. "Maaf sudah membuatmu repot," komentar Temari masih dengan tersenyum, sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh dagunya.

_Deg..._

"Misimu sudah selesai," ujar Temari singkat ketika keduanya telah sampai di gerbang Konoha.

"Jadi, aku akan menemuimu pada saat ujian _Chuunin_ selanjutnya berlangsung kan?" pertanyaan pemuda Nara itu tampak terdengar berharap.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa,"sahut Temari tegas. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru, tapi baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh. "Cepatlah jadi _Jounin_. Kau harus serius menjalani misi, jangan mengeluh terus," ujarnya tegas tapi terdengar lembut.

Shikamaru hanya mampu menunduk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, _'Merepotkan,'_ bathinnya pelan. Dan gadis Suna itu kembali menampilkan senyum khasnya—senyum yang mampu membuatnya malu.

Sosok anggun gadis itu perlahan menjauh, menjauh bersama senyuman manisnya. Shikamaru masih tetap berdiri dalam diam di tempatnya dengan mata yang terus-terusan menatap sosok di hadapannya sampai menghilang di dalam rimbunnya hutan.

Pemuda Nara itu menghela nafas perlahan. Rasanya tak rela berpisah begitu saja dengan gadis itu. Ia rela bangun pagi hanya untuk menunggui si gadis, meski awalnya atas perintah Hokage-_sama_—tapi kalau untuk kakak _Sand sibling_ itu, ia rela jatah tidurnya berkurang.

Setelah menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia memutar balik tubuhnya menjauhi gerbang. Dengan malas ia berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya. Pada langkah yang kelima, ia berhenti dengan air mukanya yang menegang—raut yang jarang sekali tergambar di wajah pemalasnya. Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya lalu berlari keluar gerbang Konoha. Sementara duo Kotetsu dan Izumo hanya saling pandang melihat tingkah aneh sang pemuda Nara.

_Tap-tap-tap..._

Laju larinya semakin cepat seiring dengan deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia melompat ke sebuah dahan dan memulai perjalanannya dari dahan satu ke dahan lainnya.

_Stak..._

"Semoga dia belum jauh."

_Stak..._

"Ya. Aku harus berani mengatakannya, sebelum ia menjadi milik orang lain."

_Stak..._

"Memang terdengar sangat merepotkan, tapi inilah jalan yang harus ku tempuh."

_Stak..._

"Aku tidak akan rela melihat ia bersama orang lain."

_Stak..._

Ah, ternyata inilah yang membuat Shikamaru memutuskan untuk berbalik mengejar Temari. Ternyata ia takut kehilangan sosok gadis Suna itu. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu kalau usia Temari tiga tahun di atasnya. Fakta itulah yang membuatnya takut dan yakin bila ia tak bertindak secepatnya, maka Temari akan menjadi milik pria lain. Sekarang ia berusia enam belas tahun, itu berarti Temari sekarang berusia delapan belas tahun dan sebentar lagi akan menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun pada tanggal 23 agustus nanti. Huh! Itu usia yang cukup matang untuk seorang gadis menikah.

Ia mempercepat pengejarannya. Tak peduli apa kata gadis itu nanti akan perasaannya, ia tetap akan mengutarakan isi hatinya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan rasa malu dan sakitnya hati ketika ditolak.

**#**

_Stak..._

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu perlahan melambat di tengah-tengah kecepatan lompatannya. _Iris teal_-nya memandang lurus ke depan sambil sesekali memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Kosong. Hanya ia sendiri yang berada di hutan ini.

_Stak..._

"Apa Hokage-_sama_ yang memberitahunya kalau aku akan pulang sepagi ini?"

_Stak..._

"Tapi, aku kan sudah bilang bahwa tak perlu ada yang mengantarku pulang."

_Stak..._

"Hokage-_sama_ benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya," keluhnya lemah.

_Stak..._

"Tapi, aku senang bisa melihat wajah malasnya sebelum pulang," gumamnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

_deg_...

Senyum bahagia itu sirna, perlahan rona merah menjalari pipinya yang putih. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran konyolnya. Ia kembali fokus dengan jalan di depannya, meski masih sedikit tersisa setitik rona merah di wajahnya yang jelita.

_Stak..._

"Aaa," ia terpekik kecil ketika ia merasa langkahnya tertahan. Tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan dan meluncur turun ke tanah dengan kaki yang mendarat lebih dahulu.

_Tep..._

_Iris teal_-nya membulat tak percaya. Tubuhnya, tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan ia sudah diserang oleh musuh yang kehadirannya sama sekali tidak terdeteksi olehnya sejak tadi?

Tapi tunggu dulu, ia merasa sangat familiar dengan jutsu yang sekarang ini tengah mengunci pergerakannya. Bukankah ini jutsu andalan dari orang itu? Sebuah jutsu yang akhirnya mengantarkannya pada kemenangan di ujian _Chunnin _dengan cara yang sama sekali tak elit.

Berarti... pemuda itu sekarang tengah berada tepat di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu adalah...

.

.

Shikamaru Nara.

Tapi... mungkin saja jutsu ini adalah milik musuh. Sial, makinya dalam hati atas kelalaiannya yang tak bisa membaca situasi.

Ketika ia sibuk dengan spekulasi-nya. Telinganya menangkap hembusan nafas lega tepat di belakang punggungnya dan secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya pun kembali normal. Ia berbalik dan memasang tampang waspada, tapi kenyataan yang di dapatinya mampu membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Ka-kau...," seru Temari tertahan. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Shikamaru? Kenapa ia menahannya pulang?

_Hoam..._

Shikamaru menguap lebar. Tapi entah kenapa kuapannya kali ini terlihat seperti di buat-buat? Ya, pemuda Nara itu kini tengah dilanda oleh kegugupan yang sangat menggila. Ia mengeraskan wajahnya agar tak disinggahi oleh para rona pengganggu. Dan apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jantungnya bergendang ria sedemikian kencang, demi _Kami-sama_ ia tak ingin Temari mendengar kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh jantungnya.

"Ada apa? Apa Hokage-_sama_ yang mengirimmu untuk membicarakan hal penting? Atau, ada beberapa pekerjaan kita yang belum selesai?" pertanyaan beruntun yang bernada tegas itu semakin membuat Shikamaru gugup setengah mati. Andai saja para angin sepoi-sepoi tak muncul, ia yakin Temari pasti akan bisa melihat keringatnya yang bercucuran dengan deras.

Dahi Temari mengerenyit. Bibir Shikamaru terbuka, tapi sama sekali tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan. Entah kenapa ia merasa Shikamaru tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Ia juga sedikit heran ketika mendapati wajah Shikamaru memerah—yang pada saat ini tengah memalingkan muka, seperti menolak beradu pandang dengannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit Shikamaru?" jangan salahkan jantung Shikamaru yang semakin kuat menabuh, juga jangan salahkan para rona merah yang semakin jahil menghampiri wajahnya, dan juga jangan salahkan kegugupannya yang kian memuncak. Tapi salahkan pada nada lembut yang dilontarkan oleh si gadis dan juga salahkan betapa lembutnya bibir ranum itu menyebut namanya untuk yang pertama kali.

Temari semakin dibuat keheranan dengan kebisuan Shikamaru. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan bocah pemalas ini? Apa dia baru saja kesambet setan penunggu hutan? Atau jangan-jangan terkena virus bisu? Huh! Tampaknya pikirannya sudah ngelantur.

_Grep..._

Dan tanpa bisa di deteksi olehnya, tubuh yang sedari tadi berdiam kaku sambil memalingkan wajahnya, kini tengah memeluknya—dengan erat. Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Apa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

_Dag..._

_Dig..._

_Dug..._

Dua menit berlalu, keduanya masih terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Jantung keduanya beradu, saling menggembar-gemborkan kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh detak-per detak yang semakin menggila. Tubuh Temari masih terasa kaku untuk bergerak, ia diam tak bergeming di pelukan Shikamaru.

"Apa kau keberatan jika kau menjadi milikku?"

Mulut Temari menganga lebar. Apa baru saja pemuda yang usianya tiga tahun di bawahnya ini menyatakan cinta padanya?

"Aku sudah tak pernah menangis lagi. Semua tugas yang diberikan oleh Hokage-_sama_ selalu kukerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh—meskipun kata-kata khas ku selalu menemani. Sebentar lagi usiaku tujuh belas tahun. Tubuhku juga sekarang sudah tinggi—bahkan melebihimu. Dan... aku juga akan secepatnya menjadi _jounin_."

Temari terpaku mendengar pengakuan Shikamaru. Jadi, pemuda pemalas ini berusaha menjadi _shinobi_ yang kuat dan dewasa di usianya yang masih terbilang muda agar bisa mendampinginya?

"Apa semua pengakuanku tadi bisa membuatmu percaya seberapa besar tekadku untuk mendapatkanmu?"

Temari masih terdiam. Otaknya masih terlalu sibuk untuk mencerna kata-per kata yang di utarakan oleh Shikamaru, yang entah kenapa kali ini terdengar begitu lembut dan _gentle_—padahal biasanya selalu nada malas yang di keluarkannya.

"Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa menghilangkan sifat pemalasku ini. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi tetap saja tak mampu," pengakuan dari Shikamaru yang terakhir ini membuat sang gadis Suna tersenyum.

Senyum lembut itu tampak sangat bahagia. Perlahan kedua tangannya tergerak untuk membalas pelukan erat Shikamaru. "Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak menduga bahwa kau akan melakukan ini. Pertama kali bertemu denganmu saat ujian _Chunin_, aku sangat membencimu, apalagi kau membuatku menang dengan cara tak elit. Tapi... dari segala kejadian yang membuat kita sering bertemu—mau itu disengaja ataupun tidak—, entah kenapa aku mulai memikirkanmu. Aku tahu kau masih terbilang muda untuk usiaku, tapi bukankah cinta itu buta. Cinta tulus bertaut pada siapa saja yang di kehendakinya," betapa bahagianya Shikamaru ketika mendengar penjelasan lembut Temari. Ternyata ia bukanlah pungguk yang merindukan bulan.

Keduanya berpelukan erat sambil tersenyum bahagia di wajah yang masing-masing tercetak rona merah. Shikamaru melepas pelukannya dan menatap canggung Temari yang juga menatap canggung dirinya. Mereka jadi salah tingkah, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hm... sepertinya aku harus segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Sampai jumpa," akhirnya kalimat perpisahan bernada canggung itu keluar dari bibir Temari. Sumpah! Ia benar-benar tak betah berlama-lama di hadapan Shikamaru, ia sudah terlalu malu. Tapi sebuah tangan kekar menarik lengannya ketika ia hendak berbalik pergi.

_Set..._

_Cup..._

Kecupan singkat di dahi itu mampu membuat wajah keduanya semerah tomat—kesukaan Sasuke. Shikamaru melepas pegangannya di lengan kanan Temari seraya berkata. "_Aishiteru_. Ku harap kau selalu ingat akan diriku yang menunggumu disini," ujarnya tegas sambil tertunduk malu.

Temari tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang memerah. "_Aishiteru yo_. Aku akan selalu ingat itu. Sampai jumpa," pamitnya lembut.

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan dalam hitungan menit, sosok yang tadi berada lama dalam pelukannya kini telah menghilang di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan. Senyum bahagianya kembali tersungging di wajahnya yang merona. Ia berbalik dan kembali ke Konoha dengan bersemangat.

"Beberapa tahun lagi, aku pasti akan melamarmu!"

**#**

Di kediaman Nara pada pukul tujuh.

_Buk..._

_Buk..._

_Buk..._

"Shikamaru! Bangun! Sudah pagi! Bukankah kau bilang ada misi? Ayo cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Yoshino Nara dengan toa-nya. Ya, beginilah kegiatan keluarga Nara di pagi hari. Selalu ditemani dengan suara lengkingan sang nyonya rumah. Sementara sang kepala keluarga hanya mampu diam menekuri sarapannya.

"WOY SHIKAMARU! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR? AYO CEPAT BANGUN DAN BUKA PINTU!"

_Ceklek..._

"Aku pulang."

Shikaku yang sedang berada di dapur yang kebetulan dekat dengan ruang keluarga, langsung tersedak kopinya ketika mendapati sang putera ternyata sudah bangun. Sementara di lantai dua terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak dengan kasar dan disusul dengan teriakan tertahan dari Yoshino. "Shikama—"

_tap..._

_tap..._

_tap..._

Langkah cepat Yoshino berhenti tepat di dapur. _Iris brown_-nya membulat ketika mendapati puteranya yang tadi di kiranya hilang kini tengah duduk di meja makan bersama Shikaku.

"Aku sudah bangun bu. Aku juga sudah menjalankan misiku dengan baik," ujar Shikamaru malas sambil menatap ibunya dengan tampang mengantuknya.

Yoshino hanya mampu terdiam sambil menatap heran Shikaku yang malah memberikan gelengan kepala tanda tak mengerti dengan perubahan sang putera.

"Hoam, aku ngantuk."

Sepasang mata suami-istri Nara itu hanya memandangi punggung sang putera semata wayang mereka yang tengah berjalan menuju lantai dua dengan tatapan heran tingkat akut.

"Apa sebentar lagi akan kiamat Shikaku?" pertanyaan ngawur Yoshino hanya ditanggapi Shikaku dengan kekehan pelannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...FIN...**

* * *

><p><strong>akhirnya selesai juga!<strong>

**Ini saya ambil setting yang pas shika nungguin tema pas mau pulang ke suna, **saya lupa anime episode berapa. **dengan perubahan dari ide saya. terus disini enggak ada acara penculikan gaara. **

**saya hanya berharap semoga shikatema benar-benar akan bersatu di canon.**

**amin!**

**Ceritanya jelek ya?**

**maaf atas semua kesalahn, alur kecepatan dll, malas periksa bis udah ngantuk berat, udah jam dua lewat.  
><strong>

**maaf, sebelum mata ini tertidur, sebaiknya curcol ini cukup disini, apalagi enggak mutu juga.**

**gegegege...**

**tekan bawah dan tuliskan semua komentar kalian...**

**review kalian sangat berharga buat saya...**

**: D**


End file.
